


Morning Snowfall

by meantforinfinitesadness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - No Order 66, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Winter, it's just soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: He paused in the doorway and leaned against it. His smile was soft as he watched his riduur waltz around their small kitchen as he grabbed the items necessary for their morning meal. The humming hadn’t stopped and Cody seemed content. His hair was still a mess, but the lines from the pillow had vanished. His focus was on preparing the food and Obi-Wan could see the furrow in his brow that told him Cody was concentrating hard.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 116
Collections: Star Wars Secret Santa 2020





	Morning Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/gifts).



> This fic is a gift to wanderingjedihistorian for the Star Wars Secret Santa event! This took me a while to come up with (unfortunately), but I hope you like it! I had a great time writing it and it was soft. It was a good time. I did my best and I hope you enjoy it!

Obi-Wan sighed and stretched his arms carefully so as to not disturb the sleeping figure in front of him. With his mind still waking up, Obi-Wan took this quiet moment to take in the man that shared the bed with him.

Cody’s mouth was open and drool had pooled onto his pillow. There were light snores coming from him and every so often his nose would scrunch and his lips would smack together before closing, only for his mouth to open once more with a snort. His hair was tousled from his constant squirming and there were marks on his face from the pillow. 

Obi-Wan hummed and gazed upon his  _ riduur _ with a fond smile.

When the war had ended, Obi-Wan had left the Order and Cody left with him. It wasn’t an idea that sprung up overnight. Instead, the two had been thinking about what they would do after the war during those harsh years. Quiet words were spoken between them in the rare spaces of time when nothing bothered them. Ideas were thrown out of a future that didn’t seem possible at the time. A future where they could be together.

Happy. 

Away from the war. 

Together.

Yet, here they were. Months after the war, here they were. A small home on a planet where no one would bother them. Eervine was a peaceful place, far from the war. It was small, just like their home and just like their family. 

(Though, Cody liked to remind him that their family was much larger than most. Obi-Wan would reply with a playful eye-roll and a kiss on Cody’s nose.)

Their vows had been spoken under the stars. The quiet chirping of insects was the only other noise that night. 

Now, months later, Obi-Wan looked upon his slumbering  _ ka’rta _ and couldn’t imagine a life outside of this one. 

“I can hear you thinking.” Cody’s voice was thick with sleep and his eyes were still closed, but there was a small smile gracing his lips. 

Obi-Wan hummed and shifted closer. He rested his forehead on Cody’s and shut his eyes for a moment. 

“All good things,” Obi-Wan whispers after a moment. “I promise.”

Cody hums and inches closer to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan keeps his eyes shut and just basks in the warmth coming from Cody. 

He must have shut his eyes a lot longer than he assumed because the next time he opened them, he was alone in the bed. Obi-Wan blinked in confusion and squinted a bit as he tried to figure out just how long he had been there by himself. 

Noises came from just outside their bedroom door and Obi-Wan chuckled to himself and stretched less carefully than he did the first time since the bed was his for the moment. He groaned and rose from his lying position. 

He could hear Cody’s voice mixing in with the clangs. Cody was humming a soft tune that Obi-Wan hadn’t heard before, but it brought a warmth to him that only Cody knew how to give. He allowed the noises to wash over him for a while longer before finally pulling himself out of the bed. The floor was cold when his bare feet touched it and he shivered at the contact. 

He slipped on some socks and snagged a blanket from the bed before making his way out of the bedroom. 

He paused in the doorway and leaned against it. His smile was soft as he watched his  _ riduur _ waltz around their small kitchen as he grabbed the items necessary for their morning meal. The humming hadn’t stopped and Cody seemed content. His hair was still a mess, but the lines from the pillow had vanished. His focus was on preparing the food and Obi-Wan could see the furrow in his brow that told him Cody was concentrating hard. 

Obi-Wan could have stood there all morning and watched his  _ cyare _ move about the kitchen. Alas, it was not meant to be. 

“ _ Vaar’tur.” _ He greeted softly. Cody didn’t jump. He didn’t flinch. Instead, he turned and smiled widely at Obi-Wan. 

“ _ Cyar’ika, _ ” Cody greeted back. “Finally decided to wake up?” He asked with a teasing tone. 

Obi-Wan responded with an equally teasing eye-roll and pushed himself off the doorframe and made his way into the kitchen. He plastered himself against Cody’s back and leached the warmth from him. Cody’s back vibrated with a soft laugh and Obi-Wan grunted in response. 

“Cold?” Cody asked without turning around. Obi-Wan just nodded and hummed against Cody’s back. “There’s a reason for that,” Cody replied, finally turning around and gathering his  _ cyar’ika _ in his arms. 

“Oh?” Obi-Wan questioned as he burrowed deeper into Cody’s embrace. 

“Come on.” Cody walked them to the window that was still covered in the curtains they were given by a distant neighbor. “Look.” 

Obi-Wan watched Cody pull back the curtain. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened as he took in the sight. 

The grass that they had come to know was gone. Instead, snow had taken its place. 

The ground was covered and the sun was obscured by the clouds just a bit. Flakes of snow fell without ever seeming as though they would stop. 

“Snow.” Obi-Wan breathed out. His lips moved into a smile and he turned to face Cody. “It snowed!” 

Cody laughed and nodded, pulling Obi-Wan close. 

“That’s why it’s cold,” Cody informed him.

“Hm,” Obi-Wan pressed against Cody and turned around once more to look at the white ground that lay before them. “I suppose we’ll have to do something about that.” He muttered, mind already rushing into ideas. 

Cody laughed again and removed himself from Obi-Wan’s back. He wasn’t gone for long, thankfully. In mere seconds, he was pressed up against Obi-Wan’s back once more and pressing a warm mug into his hands. 

“Oh,  _ vor ent’ye _ ,” Obi-Wan whispered as he brought the mug to his lips and took a sip whilst leaning back into Cody’s chest. Cody maneuvered them into a chair and they sat carefully so as to not spill their warm drinks. 

“ _ Ba’gedet’ye. _ ” He replied softly, pressing a kiss to Obi-Wan’s head. 

That morning, they did nothing but watch the first snowfall of winter, content in each other’s arms and worrying about nothing at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations  
> riduur - spouse  
> cyare - beloved  
> vaar'tur - morning  
> cyar'ika - sweetheart, darling  
> vor ent'ye - thank you  
> ba'gedet'ye - you're welcome


End file.
